Vladmir Putin
"Ukraine? I takes it" ''~Vladmir Putin ' Vladimir Vladimirovich Putin''' (Russian: Влади́мир Влади́мирович Пу́тин, IPA: [vɫɐˈdʲimʲɪr vɫɐˈdʲimʲɪrəvʲɪt͡ɕ ˈputʲɪn], Vlad the Impaler or "Pootie-Poot" born 7 October 1952) is an incedibly powerful and influential supervillain and the Supreme Eternal President of Russia, a position he has held since 7 May 2012. He previously served as President from 2000 to 2008, and as Prime Minister of Russia from 1999 to 2000 and again from 2008 to 2012. During that last stint (2008 to 2012) he was also the Chairman of the United Russia political party. In Russia, president elects himself. The strongest defeats the weak after a 90-day tournament of fighting, ending when the victor plants his flag and takes his oath atop the pile of his vanquished foes. Vladmir (a traditional vampire name) has been renowned for stamping out protestors, feminists, rockers, and anything else he dubs as icky (pronounced icksky in Russian), such as completely normal and natural homosexual love. It is impossible to know how many people he has personally murdered during his years as an assassin and officer for the KGB, or the untold thousands tortured, exiled to Siberia, buried alive, or sent to "sleep with the fishskies" out at Black sea. It is unknown if he is a vampire, Reptilian, or possibly werewolf (but certainly not more than one of those), but it is certain that he is an evil Awesome! Putinsplosion.jpg|walking away from an explosion without looking back, as all Awesomes can Putinoculars.jpg|overseeing the beginning of the annual 'Hunger Games' PUTIN-TOAST-570.jpg|toasting you before you die, Mr. Bond Putin2.png|Vladmir Putin takes what he wants Putin1.gif|after giving you ten seconds to run, he pulls the trigger at eight. Putin tiger.jpg|Putin hunts his favorite meal, raw tiger meat Putin taunt.jpg|Putin inspects his latest toy Putin spy.jpg|Putin shooting down interlopers who wander too close to his one of his underwater bases Putin snow.jpg|he personally patrols all of Siberia daily, looking for dissidents Putin shirtless.jpg|no comment comrade Putin russia bear.jpg|Putin eyes his newest quarry, and soon to be steed Putin rides.jpg|Putin horseback atop Russia's highest mountain Putin racer.jpg|Putin shows off his world-class racing skills before playing Baccarat and killing spies Putin puppy.jpg|even supreme evil likes puppies Putin karate.jpg|winning the Presidency for the first time Putin evil.jpg|doing... um... Idunno.. something evil! Putin diver.jpg|making good his escape from his underwater base, mere seconds before it self-destructs Putin dictator.jpg|Vladmir Putin just bought this man Putin boat.jpg|vacationing on his private boat and island chain, plotting global dominion Putin bike gang.jpg|a true Weekend Warrior, Putin takes to the street with his rough riding biker gang to torture, mutilate and murder gay teens Putin bend.jpg|Putin bends a frying pan for a crowd just because he can Putin awesome.jpg|Putin wins the Presidency once again Putin Assasin.jpg|President Vladmir Putin addresses the UN Security Council His powers include; super-strength, superior agility and martial art fighting ability from many years of secret spy training, superhuman marksmanship, animalistic instincts and tracking abilities, and ruthless lust for power. Many of the villainous characters and enemies from the James Bond movies have been based on Putin at various points in his life: Putinvillain.jpg Putin shoot.jpg Putin scuba.jpg Putin pet.jpg Putin hat.jpg|who loves you, tovarisch? Putin gun.jpg Putin base.jpg|diving to his secret experimental deep-sea base Putin scar.jpg It is hard to determine which of these stories of Vladmir Putin is even true, since Vladmir Putin has rewritten most history, including absolving Stalin initially signing a pact with Hitler before WWII. Category:Awesomes Category:Villains Category:Bad Asses Category:Russians Category:Enemies Category:Presidents For Life